


With Confidence |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Baker AU, Kenny y Butters en realidad son sólo mencionados, M/M, No estoy seguro si debería etiquetar la pareja sin embargo LMAO, One Shot, Traducción, Wedding Planner AU, no aparecen como tal, pero se van a casar(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Craig Tucker confiaba en su trabajo como organizador de bodas, siempre seguro de sí mismo. Pero cuando trataba con panaderos lindos, no podía decir lo mismo.*Traducción autorizada por relvey (Usuaria en AO3).





	With Confidence |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Confidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899886) by [relvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvey/pseuds/relvey). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por relvey, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.  
> Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo, sin excepción, ‘adaptaciones’ y republicaciones de esta obra en esta, así como en otras páginas. En el caso de encontrar esta obra en otras cuentas, así como en otras páginas que no estén relacionadas con el párrafo anterior, ¡Denúncialo!  
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**With Confidence**

**Autor:** relvey

 **Traducción:** Maya_0196(Alyssa Selleugra)

* * *

  **Portada:**

**Nota de autor:**

Básicamente, todo este fic trata sobre Craig comportándose como un homo idiota cuando está con Tweek. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Basado en el Wedding AU de wondertweeker en Tumblr y Twitter.

También me gustaría darle un saludo a jennisnotokay por su fic ‘The Wedding’, porque sinceramente, si no lo hubiera leído, no sé sí hubiera encontrado la motivación para terminar esto. ES muy bueno y todos deberían leerlo.

**Nota de traductor.**

Me pasé traduciendo toda la historia escuchando ‘Sauras tu m’aimer’ de Yoann Freget, que sirvió como ending en la adaptación francesa de la Bella y la Bestia en 2014. Es hermosa. Los feelings que se sintió wn. ¡La recomiendo mucho!

* * *

 

**Único capítulo.**

Por primera vez en sus tres años como organizador de bodas, Craig Tucker tenía un pequeño dilema. En realidad, no debería haber sido un problema, pero era una persona que seguía una rutina y hacía las cosas a su manera, porque _funcionaban_. Así que, cuando un cliente hizo una petición sobre quién quería que hiciera su pastel, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. No podía sólo rechazar la solicitud porque sí, porque quería hacer la boda de sus clientes perfecta, pero nunca había escuchado hablar sobre esta panadería.

—¡Se llama ‘ _Bites of Sunshine_ ’*! ¡Los pasteles son deliciosos, y el dueño es tan dulce!

Eso era todo lo que sabía de ese lugar, todo a través de la boca de Leopold “Butters” Stotch. Eso, y que el nombre del dueño sonaba ridículo.

No les prometió nada a sus clientes, pero les aseguró que iba a hacerle una pequeña visita a esa panadería. No todos los panaderos estaban dispuestos a hacer pasteles de boda, y Butters no estaba seguro si este había hecho alguno antes. Lo más que podía hacer era preguntarle, y esperaba que las cosas funcionaran sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta.

Cuando llegó, Craig no estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar en _Bites of Sunshine_ , pero en su cabeza pensaba que era más… grande. Estaba a solo unas pocas cuadras de su propio lugar de trabajo para su conveniencia, escondido entre una tienda de antigüedades y una tienda de artículos de segunda mano. No había nada en el lugar que lo hiciera destacar más que la absurda cantidad de calcomanías con forma de sol en las ventanas. El logo era bastante genérico, y por lo que podía ver a través del ventanal, la decoración estaba igual. Por un momento, se preguntó si estaba en el lugar correcto, pero la dirección le llevaba a este sitio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes que, resignado, se adentrara al lugar donde un tintineo de una campana anuncio su presencia al entrar. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe y un ahogado « _¡Oh, Dios!_ » proveniente de la trastienda.

—¿Hola…? —Craig se acercó al mostrador, pero no había nadie allí. Echando un vistazo alrededor del lugar, notó que no había nadie, ni siquiera un comensal sentado en una de las mesas. No es que fuera exactamente la hora de comer postres, pero todavía se sintió extraño.

Ningún otro ruido volvió a escucharse de atrás antes que la puerta de la cocina finalmente se abriera, revelando a un chico que sólo podía ser descrito como un desastre. Tenía el cabello rubio que sólo parecía ser controlado por una serie de clips para el cabello que evitaban que le cayeran al rostro. Su delantal estaba cubierto de manchas de chocolate, harina, masa; todo parecía fresco, como si hubiera derramado algo recientemente. Muchas cosas de hecho. Incluso tenía una mancha en una de sus mejillas.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención hacerte esperar! Había un pequeño desastre en la cocina - _NNG-_ , disculpa. Um… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Después que él habló, la mirada de Craig se centró en su rostro, y en ese momento todo pensamiento anterior fue arrojado a la ventana para ser remplazado por uno solo.

«… _Es lindo._ »

De repente, todo lo que en un principio consideraba como un desastre lo vio con una nueva luz. ¿Cabello recogido que de alguna manera de las arregló para seguir pareciendo un desastre? Lindo. ¿Una mancha de masa en su rostro? Muy lindo. ¿Un delantal sucio que claramente no hacía nada para mantener su ropa limpia porque también tenía manchas en las mangas y cuello de su camisa? Lindo. Adorable. _Tierno. Lindo._ Mierda.

—¿…Uhm?

La voz del otro lo sacó de su ensoñación, y por la expresión un poco temerosa que había colocado en su rostro, Craig supuso que había estado mirando más de lo que debía. Uy.

—Eres Tweek… Tweak ¿cierto? —Craig sacó su libreta para mirarla, asegurándose que realmente fuera el nombre que había escrito, todo el tiempo fingiendo que no había actuado como un idiota.

—Lo soy…—Tweek todavía parecía un poco inseguro, pero a pesar de eso le dio una sonrisa, y Craig juró que, en ese momento, acababa de ser bendecido por un dios.

… quizás estaba siendo un poco dramático.

Luchando contra el impulso de volver a quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Craig miró sus apuntes y tomó una inhalación para serenarse.

—Me llamo Craig Tucker. Soy un organizador de bodas. —Levantó su mirada, listo para hablar con confianza, pero toda su línea de pensamiento se perdió con tan solo ver a Tweek—. ¿Tú… haces pasteles de boda?

Esto era inútil.

—¿Pasteles de boda? —Tweek sacudió su cabeza, claramente no esperando esa pregunta— No… Nunca lo he hecho antes.

—Oh.

—… ¿pero podría intentarlo? S-si realmente quieres… uhm… ¿Has probado mis pasteles?

—No.

Otro silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos, con Tweek viéndose cada vez más nervioso. Craig casi deseaba poder ver su propio rostro en este momento, pero probablemente era lo mejor no saber. Sin embargo, Tweek rompió el ambiente, mirando hacia su pequeña vitrina donde varios pasteles estaban expuestos.

—¿T-Te gustaría…? Puedo darte una muestra.

A pesar de que su intención original había sido entrar e informar al Sr. Tweak que había sido solicitado por sus clientes, no había previsto degustar cualquier pastel. No en este momento de todos modos; había pensado que la degustación sería hasta días más tarde con la pareja, pero ya que lo había ofrecido…

—Claro.

—Muy bien. ¿De qué tipo? —Tweek se acercó a la vitrina, Craig siguiéndole por su lado, mirando hacia las pequeñas tarjetas cuya escritura a mano describían el sabor de cada uno de ellos. Hizo una mueca, notando como cada sabor parecía tener de base el café. Había escuchado del pastel de café con anterioridad, pero esto era otro nivel.

—Lo que sea más popular, supongo. —No había manera que pudiera elegir entre estas opciones. Ninguna de ellas le atraía del todo. No era un gran bebedor de café, pero quizás podría digerirlo si el pastel era lo suficientemente dulce.

Vio como Tweek vaciló, claramente tratando de decidir cuál de sus pasteles era el ‘más popular’, antes que finalmente tomara una rebanada. Craig se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de tiras de colores, lo que era un poco… preocupante. Pero teniendo en cuenta su apariencia descuidada, no sería una sorpresa saber que se quemaba con bastante frecuencia.

Unos momentos después, Tweek había colocado una rebanada en un plato y encontrando un tenedor lo colocó junto a este, y se lo entregó a Craig. Volteó hacia las mesas que se encontraban tras ellos y se preguntó si debería tomar asiento para esta especie de degustación, pero no le veía el punto. No es como si hubiera hecho fila para estar cerca del mostrador, por lo que desechó la idea y tomó su tenedor en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿de qué es?

—… ¡Oh! Es una tarta de moka de chocolate con crema de moka…

Craig examinó la rebanada, todavía un poco dudoso por la idea de un pastel con sabor a café, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Sería grosero si no lo hiciera en este momento. Tomó un pedazo decente con el tenedor y dudo por un momento más antes que finalmente se lo llevara a la boca.

El sabor era sorprendentemente bueno, lo suficiente como para hacer que los ojos de Craig se ensancharan un poco del asombro. Definitivamente podía distinguir el sabor del moka, pero no dominaban tanto como el café tendía a hacer. El chocolate y azúcar indudablemente opacaron la amargura que podría haber tenido. Se encontró con impaciencia tomando un segundo bocado, dándole a Tweek un gesto de aprobación.

—Es bueno.

Tweek sonrió en respuesta, y el corazón de Craig se agitó. Mierda.

Volvió a bajar su mirada hacia el pastel, decidido a concentrarse sólo en eso y no en el lindo chico que estaba detrás del mostrador. Puede que se haya metido un poco demasiado pastel en su boca esta vez, lo que hizo incómodo responder cuando Tweek de repente le preguntó.

—¿De quiénes son la boda que estás planeando?

Torpemente, Craig tuvo que terminar de mascar el pedazo de pastel de considerable tamaño y aclararse la garganta antes que pudiera responder.

—Es mía.

… ¿Mía? _¿Mía?_ Dios, Craig. ¡Contrólate!

—¡D-de mis clientes, quiero decir! —Wow. Buena salvada—. Uh. ¿De Butters Stotch y Kenny McCormick? —La cara de Tweek se iluminó en reconocimiento.

—Conozco a Butters. Él viene muy seguido.

—Él pidió específicamente tu panadería.

—¿O-Oh? —La expresión de Tweek era una combinación entre contenta y nerviosa—. Wow… ¿Tanto le gustan mis pasteles?

—Eso parece. Puedo entender por qué. —Le dijo Craig, dándole otro mordisco a su pastel para darle énfasis a su comentario—. Tú decides. Dijo que lo entendería si no querías hacer el pastel. Es mucho trabajo después de todo. —Por más bueno que su tarta fuera, no cualquier panadero o repostero podía hacer un pastel de bodas.

Craig colocó el plato con el pastel sobrante en el mostrador, y volteó a ver a Tweek. El repostero parecía aún más nervioso, mordiéndose los labios y sus dedos moviéndose inquietos. Craig se encontró volviéndose a quedar embobado observándolo, su mirada persistiendo en aquellos labios hasta que sus hipnotizantes ojos se encontraron con los suyos al elevar la vista.

Viéndose un poco más seguro, Tweek asintió.

—Lo haré.

* * *

 

La próxima vez que Craig vio a Tweek, trajo a Butters y a Kenny con él para hablar sobre lo que querían para su pastel. La siguiente vez no era más que una excusa para volver a ver a Tweek… y la siguiente a esa, pero ahora se le estaba complicando volver con excusas para estar allí.

De modo que la cuarta vez que se presentó, le hizo una oferta.

—¿Puedo… ayudarte a cocinar algo?

Tweek se le quedó mirando, perplejo con la pregunta.

—Uhm… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… ¿Quiero? —Craig se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, mirando de cerca las vacías vitrinas—Además, parece que te vendría bien la ayuda. Eres el único aquí, ¿no es así? Entre hacer el pastel y mantener surtido tu negocio… debes estar aquí toda la noche.

—Es cierto… —Era visible con solo ver a Tweek, de hecho. Siempre parecía tan cansado, pero últimamente parecía estarlo aún más. El número de vendas que cubrían sus manos habían aumentado, extendiéndose incluso en algunas partes de sus brazos—… ¿Sabes hornear?

A duras penas.

—Solía hacer cupcakes con mi madre. Algunas veces. —No era mentira, pero no lo había hecho desde que tenía 12 años, así que había pasado un tiempo.

—Creo que no estaría de más si me ayudas a medir los ingredientes.

Craig dio una pequeña sonrisa, contento de haberlo convencido. Medir cantidades debería ser lo suficientemente fácil. Básicamente, eso era todo lo que hacía cuando ayudó a su madre cuando era niño de todos modos.

Tweek lo llevó a la cocina y le entregó un delantal que había estado colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta.

—Necesitarás esto, confía en mí.

A juzgar por el estado en que se encontraba la cocina, Craig no lo dudaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo limpia que estaba la entrada principal, era casi impactante lo sucio y desordenado que se encontraba esta habitación… pero ciertamente explicaba cómo Tweek terminaba mirándose así todo el tiempo.

El panadero se encaminó hacia la isla de cocina cerca de los hornos donde un pastel medio decorado lo esperaba. No se detuvo en este, sin embargo, y en su lugar comenzó a sacar ingredientes y materiales de los estantes y colocándolas sobre el mostrador.

—Creo que puedes también puedes encargarte de la mezcla - _er_. ¿no?

—Sí… —Debería… ¿no?

—Bueno. Necesito terminar la decoración así que, um… puedes medir y mezclar los ingredientes para hacer un lote de cupcakes. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. — Tal vez.

—Permíteme anoto la cantidad de todo…—Tweek miró a su alrededor antes de cruzar la cocina para tomar un pequeño bloc de notas y un lápiz, pasando entre las paginas de esta hasta encontrar una en blanco. Garabateó la lista y se la entregó a Craig—. Saca las medidas de esto y viértelas en el bol. Después, te mostraré como utilizar la mezcladora.

Craig cogió el papel y miró la lista rápidamente. Dios, incluso la letra de Tweek era linda…

« _Concéntrate, Craig.»_ Regresó su concentración a la lista, leyó la primera cosa que tenía que medir mientras se acercaba a la mesa. « _Dos tazas de azúcar._ » Tomó el paquete de azúcar y la taza medidora más cercana a él. Después de abrir el paquete, empezó a verterla en el pequeño recipiente, levantando su vista hacia Tweek mientras lo hacía.

Tweek había vuelto inmediatamente al trabajo después de asignarle su parte, decorando con cuidado el pastel delante de él. El diseño era complejo, requiriendo un pincel para pintar los detalles. Aunque parecía complicado, Tweek tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras realizaba y contemplaba su propio trabajo. Era fácil darse cuenta lo mucho que amaba hacerlo.

Craig estuvo tan embobado por la vista, viéndose contemplando la expresión de Tweek con tanto cariño. No podía creer que alguien tan hermoso existiese realmente…

—¡¿… S-Sr. Tucker?!

Y entonces el momento se rompió, y Craig se dio cuenta que había estado vertiendo el azúcar durante mucho más tiempo del necesario. La taza se había llenado desde hacía mucho y la mayor parte del contenido de la bolsa se había derramado sobre la mesa.

—¡Mierda! —Craig casi dejo caer la bolsa, pero se enderezó a tiempo para salvar el poco de azúcar que todavía quedaba dentro—. Lo siento, yo…— No podía admitir que se había quedado mirándolo, ¿no? Aunque… quizás Tweek lo sabía de todos modos.

—¡E-Está bien! Vamos a limpiarlo y volveremos a empezar….

Craig negó con un movimiento de su cabeza e insistió.

—No, yo limpiaré. Es mi culpa, así que sigue con la decoración.

Tweek alternó su mirada entre él y el desorden que había ocasionado por un momento.

—Si estás seguro…

—Lo estoy.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Craig se dio la vuelta para buscar algo para limpiar el desastre. Aunque siendo honestos, sólo quería ocultar su mirada de las vistas para que pudiera dejar caer su faceta confianzuda y gritar internamente.

¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Joder! Sólo era el primer ingrediente que media, ¿y ni siquiera podía hacer eso? Estaba casi seguro de que la próxima cosa que planificaría sería su propio funeral, porque realmente quería meterse en un agujero y morir allí.

Tweek lo mataría… pero al menos moriría feliz.

* * *

 

Fueron dos semanas antes de la boda que Butters invitó oficialmente a Tweek a esta. Nervioso, Tweek aceptó la invitación.

Después que Butters salió de la tienda y una vez estuvo fuera de la vista desde el interior del local, Tweek gritó.

—¡Amigo! ¿Qué demonios pasa? —Craig saltó de la sorpresa ante el repentino ruido, mirando a un Tweek muy nervioso.

—¿¡Él quiere que esté allí?! ¡No estoy listo! ¡Voy a tener que tomar un día libre! ¡Ni siquiera tengo algo que ponerme! —Se mordió la uña de su pulgar, aun exclamando todas las razones por las que no debería ir entre dientes—. Noconozcoanadie, nisiquieramegustanlasbodas…

—Tweek.

Retiró la uña de su boca, procediendo a tirar de su cabello con ambas manos y levantando con éxito los pasadores mientras lo hacía.

—O-Oh, Dios. ¡¿Y si espera que baile?! ¡Craig, no puedo bailar, no sé cómo! Voy a parecer tan estúpido. ¡No puedo avergonzarme de esta manera! _Nnggh_ , ¡Esto es tanta malditapresión!

—¡Tweek!

Tweek finalmente lo miró, con sus ojos muy abiertos y las manos todavía permaneciendo en su cabello.

«Tweek, tienes que calmarte. Está bien.

—¡ _No lo está_!

—Bien. —Craig colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tweek en un intento de conseguir que se calmara. No lo hizo—. Mira, te ayudaré a conseguir un traje, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo estaré allí, así que no estarás sólo.

—Nnn… pero es caro. Y-yo, no creo que pueda permitirme pagar algo como eso.

—Yo lo pagaré.

—¡N-No puedes hacerlo! —Los ojos de Tweek se ensancharon un poco más de la sorpresa, pero al menos sus manos al fin habían liberado sus cabellos—. ¡Es demasiado!

—No me importa, a decir verdad. —Craig se encogió de hombros al externar esto.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que demostró, Tweek todavía parecía algo apenado.

—E-Es…—Dejó escapar con un suspiro—. Todavía no puedo…

—¿Bailar? —Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta—. Entonces déjame enseñarte.

—¡¿Qué?!

Craig le tendió una mano hacia él.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—… ¿Ahora?

—En este preciso momento.

Tweek vaciló, pero aun así coloco su mano sobre la de Craig. Antes que Craig pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Tweek rápidamente lo llevó en dirección a la cocina, pateando la puerta y empujándolo hacia el interior.

—Uh…

—Y-Yo no… bailaré en un lugar donde las personas puedan asechar y mirar, ¿entendido? —Tweek resopló, dejando ir su mano— …Además, aquí tengo una radio. —Tweek hizo un gesto en dirección hacia la pequeña bocina Bluetooth en una de las mesas, a pesar de que apenas contaba como excusa ya que podía ser movido fácilmente.

Craig decidió no presionarlo. La cocina no era el lugar más adecuado para un baile, pero no quería hacer que Tweek se sintiera más incomodo de lo que ya estaba.

—Bueno, ¿te importa si pongo la música?

—No hay problema…

Sacando su celular, Craig revisa su biblioteca de música hasta encontrar una lista de reproducción que cuidadosamente había llamado ‘Basura romántica y cursi’. Podía o no haber añadido una tonelada de (jodidas) canciones a esta lista desde que conoció a Tweek, pero nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Ni siquiera confesaría tener esta lista en primer lugar. Después de conectar su teléfono a la bocina, escogió una canción lenta y se dirigió hacia Tweek.

—No es tan difícil. No vamos a hacer algo tan extravagante.

—¿N-no?

Craig negó con un gesto de su cabeza, colocándose delante del blondo.

—Sólo tienes que poner tus manos en mis hombros. —Tweek hizo lo que le indicó y Craig colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del otro. Poco a poco empezaron a moverse, cada uno de sus pasos acorde al compás de la música—. ¿Ves? Eso es todo.

—¿En serio? —Tweek no parecía convencido ante este hecho.

—Te lo juro, nadie te va a forzar a bailar un vals con ellos o algo por el estilo. —Craig parecía divertido—. Dudo que alguien si quiera te lo-

Espera. Joder. Mierda. _Craig, no._

—Uh, quiero decir. Tal vez alguien lo haría. Yo podría hacerlo. Si quisieras.

Tweek se rió, y ese fue el sonido más hermoso que Craig había escuchado en su vida. Lo creía cada vez que lo escuchaba reír y nunca era menos cierto.

Su torpeza pareció hacer que Tweek se relaje, sus manos antes rígidas desde su lugar en los hombros del más alto se acomodaron hasta quedar envueltas alrededor del cuello ajeno. Miró a Craig con una sonrisa cariñosa, una vista que hizo al corazón de Craig latir demasiado rápido.

Aunque se habían vuelto cercanos con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Craig aun no estaba seguro cómo debía etiquetar su relación con Tweek. Eran amigos por supuesto, pero sus intenciones tuvieron que ser obvias. Él no muy sutil que digamos, incluso cuando intentaba serlo. Y ahora aquí estaban, solos, juntos y moviéndose al compás de una canción de la que ya no podía escuchar porque estaba tan sintonizado con ella al sólo estar tan cerca de Tweek. Quería saber. Quería preguntar. Sólo quería decirle lo que sentía directamente, por una vez.

—Tweek…

—¿Hmm?

—Eres tan… —« _¿Lindo? ¿Hermoso? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Perfecto?_ » —…pequeño.

…debió haber planeado su funeral cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Incluso Tweek pareció sorprendido por su comentario.

—¿Qué? —Y su expresión paso de sorprendida a molesta, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Eso tenía que ser ilegal, para ser sincero—. ¡No soy pequeño! ¡Tú eres demasiado alto!

Eso era cierto. Tweek era de estatura media, probablemente medía 1.75m, pero no era nada comparado con la estatura de 1.93m de Craig.

—Lo eres para mí. —Dios. ¡¿Qué lo poseyó para decirle ‘pequeño’ de todas las cosas?! Quizás podría rescatar esto—. Es lindo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Craig respiró profundamente, antes de continuar.

—…Tú.

Tweek no respondió, al menos no de inmediato. Su cara se puso roja, evitando sus ojos y tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no sea el rostro de Craig. Era difícil evitar mirar algo que estaba delante de él, por lo que, quedándose sin opciones, terminó acercándose más y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Craig.

—No, no lo soy…—Murmuró.

—Eres adorable.

—Nooo…

Craig detuvo el suave balanceo de sus pasos que habían estado manteniendo, moviendo sus brazos para abrazar a Tweek y mantenerlo cerca de sí. Esto… se sentía muy bien.

Se quedó así por unos momentos antes que comenzara a hablar.

—Sabes… si te hace sentir mejor, podríamos ir a la boda juntos. Podrías ser mi… ¿cita?

No sería lo más fácil de planificar, teniendo en cuenta que Craig tenía que estar en el lugar bastante temprano para asegurarse que todo se mantuviera en orden, y Tweek tendría que llevar el pastel terminado a la recepción antes que la boda se presente, pero… estaría condenado si no tratara de hacerlo funcionar.

Tweek volvió a mirarlo, con aquel rostro aún rojo, pero una sonrisa ahora permanecía en su boca.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

 

Los días previos a la boda eran estresantes, pero no tanto como ese día. Mientras Craig había tenido éxito en ir por Tweek, ayudarle a mover el pastel y llevarlo a la iglesia, no había sido una buena ‘cita’ hasta ahora. En realidad, no era su culpa, estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose que todo mundo estaba yendo conforme a lo programado. Afortunadamente, no se había presentado ningún desastre, y Tweek estaba siendo muy paciente con él.

Se quedaron en la parte de atrás cuando la ceremonia comenzó. A pesar de que Butters era algo así como un amigo de su infancia, aunque nunca hablaron mucho en ese entonces, Craig no trató esta boda de forma diferente a como lo haría con cualquier otra. Él era un invitado, sí, pero también era su trabajo. Estaba seguro de que no habría sido invitado de no haber planeado todo esto.

Asumió que Tweek se sintió de manera similar, pero lo mas probable es que se haya quedado porque Craig era la única persona que conocía además de los novios.

—¿Craig? —La voz de Tweek era calmada y susurrante, no queriendo interrumpir la ceremonia. Craig se debatió no contestar, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo importante que preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a interrumpir.

Craig sin embargo no lo volteó a ver, demasiado concentrado en Butters quien ya estaba caminando por el pasillo.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué te convertiste en un organizador de bodas?

Era una pregunta sorprendente, tan inesperada y fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué lo estaba preguntando ahora y no antes? Craig no estaba realmente seguro de cómo responder, pero su mente se transportó al día en que se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.

Sólo había sido un niño en ese entonces, sentado en el banco mientras observaba a su madre caminar por el pasillo. Su madre lo había criado sola por la mitad de su vida, y estaba a punto de unirse con un hombre que había sido la única figura paterna que él había tenido. Craig era joven, y no entendía el punto de la ceremonia. Le habían dicho que se convertirían en una verdadera familia. Pero Thomas había estado allí tanto tiempo, que ya pertenecía a ella. Lo eran desde antes que Trisha entrara en escena.

No lo entendía, pero en el momento en que miró a Thomas y vio la forma en que miraba a su madre, la adoración en su rostro, como si no pudiera ver a nadie más en la habitación más que a ella, y Craig sabía que no importaban.

Esa mirada, y la sensación que le dio… quería volver a sentir eso. Quería sentirlo por siempre. Podía sentirlo en este momento, cuando miraba a Kenny.

En silencio, él respondió.

—Esta es la razón.

No estaba seguro si Tweek entendió lo que quería decir, pero no pregunto nada más. Observaron el resto de la ceremonia en silencio, y cuando terminó, tomó la mano de Tweek y lo llevó fuera de la iglesia.

Por mucho que odiara las prisas, Craig sabía que tenía que estar en el local antes que los demás, teniendo que asegurarse una vez más que todo estaba perfecto. No parecía haber ningún desastre de cualquier tipo, por lo que se dio la oportunidad de relajarse un poco.

La fiesta era de lo más informal, tanto como una podía serlo, pero no estaba realmente sorprendido cuando los McCormicks se involucraron en todo. A Butters parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, por lo que Craig tampoco se preocupó. Aunque, tal vez debió considerar la absurda cantidad de alcohol que estaba circulando… Hm. Probablemente no era su problema.

Había asuntos más urgentes por atender… como convencer a Tweek que baile con él.

—¡¿F-Frente a todos?!

—¿Sí?

—¡No!

—¿Para que estuvimos practicando si no vas a bailar?

Tweek negó en un gesto de su cabeza, dando un vistazo a la multitud ruidosa en la pista de baile.

—L-La música ni siquiera es lenta, así que no podríamos…

Él tenía un punto. Sin embargo, Craig no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. No siguió presionando el tema a pesar de todo, volviendo a caer en un silencio durante unos minutos.

Y luego se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano hacia Tweek.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Te dije que no quiero-

—No, no a bailar. Hacia fuera.

—Oh. —Tweek tomó su mano y también se levantó de su lugar, dejándose guiar fuera de la habitación y yendo por un pasillo contiguo. Los sonidos de la fiesta fueron amortiguados por una puerta cerrada, pero Craig lo llevó un poco más allá del salón antes de parar y voltearse a mirarle.

Estaba nervioso, y con una razón, porque se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que siempre se las arreglaba para joder lo que quería decir cuando estaba con Tweek. Incluso después de establecer que había algo entre ellos, todavía sentía mariposas cuando estaban juntos.

—Tweek… me gustas. Sé que lo sabes, y lo digo en serio, con la más absoluta sinceridad posible. Me gustas…— Craig tragó, odiando lo incomodo que sonaba incluso cuando se estaba confesando. En su mente, lo había imaginado más suave y fluido, sin el rubor evidente en su rostro o el frote en su brazo de los nervios—. Creo… que incluso pueda amarte.

Pero… Tweek no dijo nada al instante. Se limitó a mirarlo, con un toque de tristeza en su expresión. Craig sintió su corazón hundirse, estando seguro que estaba a punto de ser rechazado.

Para su sorpresa, no lo fue.

—T-Tú igual me gustas, Craig. —Tweek aún parecía inseguro, sin embargo. — ¿Pero… amor? ¿Me amas? Casi no me conoces.

Craig sintió que había aprendido mucho sobre Tweek desde el momento en que se habían conocido… pero realmente era muy poco tiempo. Para decir que lo amaba, entendía su sentir. Pero no cambió sus sentimientos.

—Lo sé, pero quiero conocerte.

Estiró sus manos para tomar las de Tweek entre las suyas, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y continuó hablando.

—Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Quiero enamorarme de todo sobre ti.

Tweek le devolvió la mirada, y Craig podía sentir sus manos temblar al estar sosteniéndolas. —¿Q-quieres hacerlo…?

Craig soltó sus manos para traer al menor más cerca de él con una de sus manos, la otra la llevo hasta una de sus mejillas, acariciándola. Vaciló, aun nervioso por arruinar las cosas de alguna manera, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de Tweek. Sintió al otro tensarse al principio… pero Tweek se relajó después de un momento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Craig mientras le correspondía en el acto.

Cuando se separaron, el corazón de Craig se hinchó en adoración mientras miraba el rojo en el rostro de Tweek y la sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, se sintió más seguro de sus sentimientos de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

—Sí.

 

**Simbología:**

* _Bites of Sunshine,_ literalmente, significa Mordidas de sol o bocados soleados. Pero como siempre, mi amor por dejar los nombres en el idioma original puede más que yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué puedo decir. Estoy enamorada de este AU. Amo lo idiotas que pueden parecer ambos al estar uno junto al otro, principalmente Craig. ADASDSAD.


End file.
